


Obscene Brushwork

by kyuhyeoni (orphan_account)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyuhyeoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin likes to draw Yunho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obscene Brushwork

**Author's Note:**

> Some HoMin porn inspired by Night watchman and Scholar who walks the night + a rather dry ending. I wrote this some months ago but found it again yesterday and decided to dust it off. Please bear with me.

“You’re so pretty Yunho” The crown prince puts down his brush and gets up from behind his desk. He crosses the distance to the mat, his guard is sprawled out on, in 3 elegant strides. His long robe is open and the light blue, silk, sways around him with every step.

“Your face is so small,” He continues as he squats down to cradle Yunho’s’ face in his own rather small, hands. “, Your nose is so perfect. How is it fair that a mere guard has a more alluring nose than his crown prince?” 

Yunho keeps silent. No matter how much he wants to open his mouth and disagree(“No crown prince. Your nose is perfect. Your face perfect. You’re perfect”), he knows that when Changmin is mapping his face out like this, it’s better to keep his mouth shut.

Instead he decides to focus on the feeling of Changmin’s soft hands. 

Yunho thinks they are a nice contrast to his own rough ones. 

The only rough part on Changmin’s fingers is his right- thumb, and forefinger. He can feel it whenever Changmin’s hand moves. The dry, off-pealing skin from old blisters. A result of long nights mapping Yunho’s face and body out with his pen, instead of his hands. 

Changmin trails his thumb down Yunho’s scarred cheek. Yunho is a very skilled swordsman, and he always moves with such smoothness when fighting, but apart from that he’s very much a bull in a china shop.  
Changmin had once taken him with him for a walk in the garden, but Yunho had fallen face first down on the earth, later blaming the uneven pavement work while wearing a very embarrassed expression. His scar is slowly fading away, but Changmin can tell that later it will leave an eternal mark. 

He strokes his thumb over it, watching Yunho’s face carefully, searching for any type of pained reaction. When he finds none, he moves his hand down to Yunho’s chin, carefully yanking it up, before stroking the man’s voluminous lower lip with his thumb.

“-and your lips,” He thumbs his guard’s lips apart, slipping the tip of his finger in between the damp inside of Yunho’s lower lip and gums. Yunho looks at him, eyes wide, pupils dark. Changmin can feel Yunho’s deep breath on his thumbs, and he knows he won’t be able to retreat to his desk and finish his illustration. 

Not tonight at least. 

He doesn’t mind making Yunho pose like this again tomorrow though. 

In Changmin’s opinion it’s definitely the most tempting pose he’s ever made Yunho do. He’s wearing nothing but his deep blue, guard west-robe, which is open and showing of his protruding chest. 

Changmin had asked Yunho to let out the bun he usually has his hair bound in, and he doesn’t regret one bit. Yunho’s long, dark, untouched hair falls over his broad shoulders and ends right above his visible collarbones. His left arm is resting his weight on the floor, making the arm opening of the west hang loosely around his huge upper arm, which is already very much in focus because of the sleevlessness of the guards robe.

The best part though, Changmin believes to be the way his legs are parted, right leg bend, knee pointing right up at the ceiling with his hand calmly resting on it. The position shows off his thick, muscly thighs and long legs. And even more important, his hard shaft. 

Changmin would be a liar if he said he didn’t enjoy capturing the way it curves up against Yunho’s belly with his pencil. The leaking tip which he fills in with a color as close as he can manage to the real vivid color of Yunho’s bared glans. There’s short curly black hairs framing the base and everything is just so in focus. 

Changmin retreats his thumb from Yunho’s mouth and flashes him a smirk before pressing their lips together. He pushes Yunho out of his pose, and struggles to keep their lips together, while crawling over the guards large form, knee between Yunho’s thighs and forearms supporting his own weight.  
When they break apart Changmin is looking down at Yunho with big eyes, heavy breath hitting his lovers face. But that doesn’t matter because Yunho is hitting him back with just as heavy breaths. 

Changmin smiles at Yunho before placing kisses along his neck, intending to slowly make his way down to Yunho's erect libido, kiss by kiss.  
Meanwhile Yunho, ever impatient, rubs his cock against The Crown Prince's toned abs. It's not much friction, but it's more than enough to leave Yunho panting. 

"M-majesty" he whimpers, and stills his search for friction, when Changmin slips his wet tongue into Yunho's belly button. As answer all Yunho gets is teeth tugging at the soft skin around his belly button, and Yunho knows to shut up. 

As Changmin's kisses finally reaches Yunho's glans, he has also moved a hand up to Yunho's plush chest, thumbing his left nipple in slow soft circling movements. 

"Even your cock is beautiful, you know. Right after your face, it's my favorite thing to draw." Changmin says, before taking the tip into his mouth, whirling his tongue around it. Soon he has taken half of Yunho into his mouth, knowingly won't be able to take the rest of his length this quickly.

"Mm mm n-no likes mmmmm your ma- ah majesty's better so mmm long and slender" Yunho mumbles as well as he can master.

As always Changmin ignores Yunho's need to call him majesty. At first it had bugged him, since he didn't want Yunho to feel like some sort of bed slave. Changmin had enough whores surrounding him, and the way Changmin felt for them could never even come close to his feelings for the man who was now sprawled out under him. 

Yunho however didn't seem willing to drop the formalities. 

Not even with his cock halfway down Changmin's throat. 

With one finale lick, Changmin sits up on his knees, now looking down at Yunho as he loosens his hanbok pants to let them fall down and pool around his knees. He would've gotten up and shrugged them off completely, if it wasn't because Yunho was looking at him with hungry eyes. Changmin thought about letting his own hair loose for a second, but instead comes to the conclusion that, just like the pants, it would simply take too long. He wants Yunho now, and by the look on Yunho's face, he wants him just as much. 

"Bend your knees" Changmin commands as he settles between his guard's legs. When Yunho's legs are bend, and Changmin settled into a comfortable position, He reaches to his side to get a pillow and with a quick push he slides it under Yunho's lower back, giving Changmin better access and making everything a little more comfortable for Yunho as well. 

"Oil" 

Yunho makes a grunting sound as he moves his body in a weird twist to reach the oil on Changmin's drawing desk. He passes it to Changmin, who eagerly grabs it, pulls the cork out and sniffs in the smell from the porcelain bottle.

He dips his index finger, then middle finger and at last ring finger, into the liquor, soaking them in oil, before carefully pouring some of it around Yunho's passage. It's cold, and Yunho's entire body tenses for a second because of the contrasting temperatures, but somewhere along the second or third finger it heats up, and Yunho lets himself fall into the warm pleasure as Changmin at last fills him with his hard cock.


End file.
